Alois' Asrama Adventure
by CheshireGrell1297
Summary: "A...Alois!" "Ada apa?" "Itu..." "Sensei? Apa yang Sensei lakukan di sini?" Chapt 5
1. Ujian Masuk Asrama

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji, Yana-sensei own it :3

Warning: AU, OOC, Lebay.

Prologue

Di sebuah pulau terpencil di dekat Inggris dan terletak di Lautan Atlantik, kira-kira berjarak seperti dari Jakarta ke Bali, terlihat sebuah bangunan yang dengan megahnya beridiri di tengah pulau tersebut. Bangunan tersebut memiliki style seperti model bangunan jaman dahulu. Bangunan ini hampir menutupi seluruh daratan pulau ini.

Ya, bangunan itu adalah sebuah asrama. Asrama yang sangat besar. Asrama ini bernama Phantomhive Dormitory atau di singkat PD. PD ini disebut-sebut sebagai asrama yang paling bagus kualitasnya di seluruh dunia sehingga semua orang berlomba lomba untuk dapat di terima di asrama ini. Tetapi anehnya, asrama yang hampir sebesar pulaunya tersebut hanya menerima orang 4 tahun sekali. Masih wajar kalau 4 tahun sekali menerima orang yang jumlahnya 100+ sedangkan PD hanya menerima 40 orang saja!

Tahun ini, 28 Februari 1892. Aku, Alois Trancy di umurku yang 14 tahun ini, harus masuk ke Asrama PD! Gak mau tau pokoknya harus masuk! Nanti tanggal 29 Februari aku harus ikut tes dan harus masuk! Itu HARUS! Aku sudah menunggu 4 tahun untuk ini! Sudah ku siapkan matang-matang pembelajaran dan sudah ku pelajari semua mata pelajaran selama 4 tahun ini untuk masuk ke asrama tersebut! 1 hari lagi, apakah 1 hari lagi aku bisa masuk ke asrama impian semua orang itu? Apakah aku dapat lolos dari beratus-ratus orang yang juga mempunyai impian sama sepertiku?

Hari yang ku tunggu telah tiba! Oh tidak bagaimana ini? Aku gugup sekali, bagaimana bisa aku berkonsentrasi kalau seperti ini? Oh Tuhan! Bantulah aku untuk menghadapi soal ujian masuk asrama yang telah lama ku idamkan! Setelah mandi, aku segera mengambil roti dan mengoles selai strawberry kesukaanku. Setelah selesai makan, aku langsung berlari keluar rumah dan mengunci pintunya. Aku kemudian memberikan salam perpisahan pada rumah tercintaku dan langsung menggotong koperku sekuat tenaga berlari ke balai kota untuk mengikuti tesnya. Ya, untuk ke balai kota pun aku harus naik kereta. Setelah sampai, aku langsung berlari dan masuk ke pintu ruang ujian. Wah! Ramainya bukan main! Beh, kalo aja aku bisa beli tempat penampungan pun mungkin butuh berpuluh-puluh tenda! Aku langsung mencari tempat duduk.

Seorang anak yang duduk di sampingku kemudian menyapaku. Ia bernama Lau. Lau, entah mengapa saat ku tatap dia sepertinya sangat santai.

"Hei? Kamu gak apa-apa kan?" Tanyanya yang kemudian membuat pikiranku tentang dia buyar.

"Eh? Uh, Iya gak apa-apa kok!" Kataku sambil tersenyum. Ia kemudian membalas senyumanku dan kemudian aku melihat seorang panitia masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Semuanya dengar! Dari antara kalian semua ini, hanya akan ada 40 orang yang akan dapat masuk ke dalam Asrama PD ini, jadi saya mohon kerja samanya dan ketenangan saat mengerjakan soal-soal yang akan saya bagikan! PAHAM?"

"Paham Pak!" Seru semua orang yang berada di kelas ini termasuk aku dan Lau. Panitia ini hebat sekali ya? Padahal Cuma seorang diri di depan kelas yang gede kayak gini kok suaranya bisa sampe 1 gedung balai kota kedengeran? Pakai speaker kah? Ah gak mungkin orang dia cuma pake kacamata perak. Udah ah gak penting! Pokoknya aku harus bisa masuk! SEMANGAT ALOIS!

2 jam telah berlalu. Aku, Lau, dan peserta lainnya pun sudah mengumpulkan lembar jawaban ke para panitia yang siap siaga berdiri di depan pintu keluar. Dengan entah bagaimana cepatnya sebelum kami semua akan keluar dari ruangan, panitia yang berkacamata perak tadi berteriak!

"RONALD KNOX, BEAST, JOKER, DAN DAGGER, KALIAN DIDISKUALIFIKASI KARENA TELAH BEKERJA SAMA SAAT UJIAN BERLANGSUNG!" Teriak sang panitia yang bener-bener dari tadi menarik perhatianku. Kok bisa? Dari sekian banyak peserta yang ikut ujian ini kok nih panitia bisa tau yang mana yang nyontek? Perasaan ada 200+ orang deh ada disini, kok dia bisa tau namanya juga? Padahal kan cuma tertempel nomor peserta di baju kami? Beh, sumpah penasaran aku! Kalo sampe aku mati penasaran gara-gara nih orang bakal aku hantuin nih panitia satu!

Lalu kami keluar dari ruang ujian dan menunggu di depan gedung balai kota tersebut. Aku dan Lau duduk duduk di bangku taman. Pohonnya besar dan rindang disini.

"Umm… Alois, kok kamu udah bawa koper sih? Yakin banget bisa lulus?" Tanya Lau tiba-tiba.

"Ah? Oh iya dong! Aku yakin akan lulus dan AKAN lulus! Aku yakin itu!" Jawabku dengan terlalu percaya diri, padahal dalem ati, AH GIMANA NIH KALO AKU GAK LULUS GIMANA?

"Oh gitu toh, semoga berhasil ya, Alois!" Kata Lau sembari tersenyum lagi padaku. Senyumnya benar-benar membuatku kaku dan hanya bisa membuang muka untuk menyembunyikan blushing yang entah dari mana datangnya ke wajahku ini.

Sudah berjam-jam kami semua menunggu, akhirnya tepat pukul 8 malam, kami semua di panggil dan masuk ke dalam ruang di balai kota, tepatnya tempat dimana kami mengikuti ujian tadi. What the? Ruang ujian kok jadi ruang makan begini? Ya gak penting, yang penting tuh hasil gimana aku lulus apa gak nih!

Lau dan aku duduk bersebelahan. Meja ruang makan ini besar sekali. Panitia berkacamata perak tiba-tiba datang dan memasuki ruangan. Ia membawa lembaran-lembaran yang sudah tidak diragukan lagi adalah hasil lulus atau tidaknya para peserta! OH MY GOD GIMANA NIH? KALO AKU GAK LULUS BISA MATI MUDA NIH! Untuk menutupi kegelisahanku, aku hanya tersenyum gugup, tidak lebih.

"Semuanya, hasil akan di sampaikan pada kalian setelah makan malam." Kata panitia terserbut. Ini semakin membuatku gelisah! Dia ini bisa baca pikiran atau apa sih kok suka betul bikin aku gelisah sampe sarap gini? Ya udalah, makan-makan aja dulu dah lumayan makan gratis. Makan apa ya kira-kira? Hmm, biasanya juga aku makan roti selai strawberry, maklum, orang sederhana. Ya, ayah dan ibuku sudah meninggal. Jadi aku hidup sendirian selama 4 tahun ini. Mungkin ini motivasiku untuk masuk asrama ini. Asrama PD.

OMG, Kenyang~~ Makan malamnya ayam panggang! Enaknya! Eh eh tunggu! GIMANA INI LULUS GAK YAH? AAA GILA AKU! Lau juga terlihat semakin gelisah. Kemudian Sang Panitia yang entah namanya siapa ini kembali berbicara,

"Yang ingin tahu lulus atau tidak, silahkan menuju ruang tengah." Katanya dengan tenang. Tenang matamu picek? AKU INI GELISAH KOK DIA MALAH TENANG? TADI AKU TENANG DIA MALAH BIKIN AKU MAKIN GELISAH! SIALAN TUH PANITIA! Tapi ya sudahlah lebih penting ke ruang tengah!

Alois, Alois, Alois, lho kok gak ada sih? Mana nih? Waaah gawat! Mana nih kok namaku gak ada?

"Yang namanya tidak tercantum, artinya tidak diterima." Jelas sang panitia seperti bisa membaca pikiranku.

Namaku mana ya? Eh tunggu nama- APA? NAMAKU TIDAK TERCANTUM?


	2. Phantomhive Dormitory

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji, Yana-sensei own it :3

Warning: AU, OOC, Lebay.

A/N: Terima kasih untuk avast, Yunoki Trancy, dan haha-niichan ya atas riviewnya ^_^ 

Phantomhive Dormitory 

Tuk klutuk klutuk DUAR! (Background: Petir Menyambar-nyambar) 

APA? NAMAKU TIDAK TERCANTUM? SERIUS? SUMPAH? APAAN NIH? Aku hanya bisa berdiri kaku di depan hasil terserbut. Perang batin yang menghiasi hatiku sangatlah heboh. Aku gak percaya! Perjuanganku belajar mati-matian 4 tahun? Ternyata sia-sia! 

"Alois, kamu masuk gak?" Terdengar suara seseorang yang aku tidak bias menebak siapa orangnya karena mataku berpusat pada kertas hasil yang dari tadi tertempel disana. Aku tidak bisa berpikir lagi. Semua suara menghilang begitu saja dari pendengaranku. Yang bisa kulakukan hanya melihat lembar tersebut dengan tidak berdaya. Berkali-kali aku meyakinkan ini hanya mimpi, tetapi ini kenyataan. Kenyataan yang sangat pahit. Begitu pahitnya hingga aku ingin menangis. Perjuanganku berakhir tragis. Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? 

"PAK! SAYA TIDAK TERIMA!" Teriak seorang anak. Aku bisa mendengar suaranya?

"Tidak terima apanya?" Tanya 'Si Panitia' itu.

"Itu Pak! Teman saya kok gak masuk sih? Dia kan pinter, pak!" Ternyata itu LAU! Lau? Kau… Kau benar-benar baik! Kau membelaku ya? Harusnya kau tidak perlu seperti itu. Kita kan baru kenalan, kenapa kau sebaik itu padaku?

"Sekali tidak ya tidak. Hasil akhir tidak dapat di ganggu gugat walau dengan apapun juga." Jelas sang 'PANITIA' itu. UH DASAR 'PANITIA' PELIT GAK PUNYA HATI! Padahal Lau sudah membelaku, tetapi panitia ini tetap saja pelit!

"Pak!" Teriak seorang perempuan yang adalah panitia juga. Mau apa lagi sih ini, makin ribet aja.

Ia memberikan secarik kertas pada Panitia berkacamata silver dan berlari ke belakang entah kemana. Panitia berkacamata silver itu hanya tersenyum setelah isi dari membaca kertas itu. Senyumnya menyeramkan, udah kayak mau makan orang (baca: Sumanto) aja. 

"Yang mana anak yang namanya ALOIS TRANCY? Kesini sekarang juga!" Ujar si Panitia yang suara biasanya aja emang udah gede banget. Keren juga, cuma ngomong udah kenceng, gimana teriaknya? Eh kok aku ngomentarin dia sih? Dia kan nyebelin! Panitia PELIT! Ngomong-ngomong dia tadi bilang ap- eh, DIA MANGGIL AKU?

Spontan aku maju ke tempat dimana Si Panitia berada. Duh, deket banget. Makin serem aja nih orang kalo di liat dari deket. Tinggi, putih, mukanya sangar, garang, hawanya gini lagi. Beh, tangan dan kakiku langsung dingin seketika ketika sudah sampai di depannya. 

"Alois Trancy?"

"Ya, Pak?" jawabku dengan berusaha menutupi ketakutanku. Sumpah ih sangar betul udah aku pendek jadi keliatan makin pendek lagi, sial!

"Kamu, keluar dari tempat ini, **sekarang**!" Kata Si Panitia dengan penekanan pada kata 'sekarang'. Yang bener? Aku di suruh keluar? Sakit sekali hatiku. Udah gak diterima masih aja di suruh keluar dari ruangan. Hiks, ya sudahlah dari pada makin sakit hati mending keluar aja, lumayan menghirup udara segar.

.

.

.

Sudah kuduga! Di luar memang hawanya sejuk sekali. Ya walaupun sudah malam tetap saja sejuk. Di kanan gedung, aku bisa melihat pemandangan lautan yang indah. Di tengah laut itu juga ada sebuah pulau. Pulau aneh yang hanya muncul 4 tahun sekali pada tanggal 29 Februari saja dan lalu mebghilang setelah jarum jam menunjuk pukul 12 malam yang artinya hari berganti. Ya, pulau yang sudah sejak lama ingin aku coba untuk menapakkan kakiku disana. Pulau Asrama Phantomhive Dormitory. Ku coba untuk tidak memikirkan hal tersebut dengan melihat ke kanan lagi, ku dapati taman yang tadi aku datangi bersama Lau tadi siang. Kemudian aku masuk ke taman dan duduk di kursi taman tersebut. Sendirian. Lagi.

.

.

.

"Kalian semua yang namanya tidak tercantum, harap tetap di ruangan ini sampai kalian disuruh oleh panitia lain untuk melakukan instruksi selanjutnya."

"Kalau yang tercantum, Pak?"

"Yang namanya tercantum, segera ikuti saya!"

.

.

.

"Al… Als… Is..."

Suara angin sepoi-sepoi. Nyaman sekali.

"ALS… BAN… U…!"

Kok suaranya jadi gini sih?

"ALOIS BANGUN!" WAH! Teriakan seseorang rupanya! Aku pun terbangun dari tidurku. Lau? Apa yang sedang ia lakukan di kamarku? Eh, ini di taman ya?

"Alois! Kamu ketiduran!" Kata Lau. Ya memang aku mau tidur kok, masa dilarang sih?

"Lau, apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" Tanyaku padanya. Dasar, mengganggu orang tidur saja.

"Aku? Aku disini ya karena mencarimu." Jawabnya. Apa maksudnya?

"Ayo Alois, jangan diam saja!" Teriaknya memanggilku. Ternyata ia sudah berlari keluar taman. Aku hanya heran dan tetap duduk di kursi. Apa yang terjadi? Ini belum pagi. Aku bahkan baru tidur kira-kira 20 menit saja. Sudah dibangunkan dengan cara aneh. Penasaran ah, ikut Si Lau aja deh. Akhisnya aku berjalan keluar dari taman.

Swing-swing-swing-swing!

Suara apa tuh? Kok makin lama makin kenceng ya? Jadi makin penasaran. Apa yang Lau lakukan?

.

.

.

WAH, ITU KAN! HELIKOPTER! ADA 9! 9 buah helikopter? Jadi yang tadi suara baling-baling helikopter ya?

"Alois! Cepat naik! Udah mau berangkat tau!" Teriak Lau di dalam helikopter tersebut. Ini mau kemana? Masa helikopter ini punya dia? Eh, rame juga. 1 helikopter ada 4 anak-anak sama 1 orang dewasa ya? Keren!

"Alois! Jangan ngelamun! Ayo naik!" Teriak Lau membuyarkan pikiranku. AH! Mikirnya nanti aja dah! Yang penting NAIK DULU, YEAH!

Swing-swing-swing-swing-wuuuussshhh!

Helikopternya sudah terbang! Wah pemandangannya indah! Ngomong-ngomong ini helikopternya Si Lau mau kemana ya? Jangan-jangan ke CHINA! Lau kan dari CHINA! OMG BE GE TE!

"Lau, kita mau kemana sih?" Tanyaku yang membelah keheningan di helikopter tersebut sambil berbalik badan untuk mengetahui siapa saja yang ada di helikopter ini, maklum dari tadi cuma ngeliat pemandangan di jendela sampe lupa diri.

"Kita mau ke Asrama." Jawabnya.

"Asrama? Asrama mana?" tanyaku asal dan tidak konsentrasi pada pertanyaan dan jawabannya dan gak jadi ngeliatin siapa saja orang yang ada di helikopter karena sambil melihat pemandangan. Maklum orang katrok belom pernah naik helikopter.

"Asrama Phantomhive."

"Asrama Phantomhive? Asrama apa tuh? Dimana?"

"Itu, di tengah laut."

"Wah, kok ada Asrama di tengah laut sih?"

"Tidak tahu."

"…"

"…"

1 menit.

2 menit.

3 menit.

4 menit.

5 menit.

"HAH ASRAMA PD?"

"Iya."

"APA? KOK GITU?"

"Anda di terima, Alois Trancy." Jawab seseorang dengan nada datar.

"Beneran? HORE!" teriakku tidak percaya, saking senengnya hampir loncat-loncat di dalam helikopter. Kok Cuma aku yang rebut sih? Hening amat. Gak spontan amat sih, memangnya kenap- . . . . . . . . HUWEEEEEEE ADA PANITIA YANG BERKACAMATA SILVER, GARANG, SANGAR, PUTIH, PUCET, DAN TINGGI ITU DISINI? DI HELIKOPTER INI?

Pantesan aja semua pada diem dari tadi, orang ada panitia galak kayak gini disini. Tapi… Aku di terima? Serius nih?

"Ya, saya serius. Ternyata dalam proses pengecekkan nilai, nilai anda tertukar dengan milik Paula." Jelas si Panitia Berkacamata Silver ini. Wajahnya tetap datar. Nih panitia memang cool apa sok cool? Tapi kok dia kayaknya gak seneng gitu sih sama aku? HUH DASAR PANITIA SOK COOL!

.

.

.

Helikopter kemudian makin lama makin rendah pula terbangnya. Akhirnya helikopter mendarat. Sudah mendarat! Aku, Lau, dan yang lainnya kemudian turun dari helikopter. Menapakkan kaki kami di atas daratan milik Pulau Legenda ini. Oh bangganya diriku. Setelah semua turun dan berkumpul, helikopter yang mengantar kami kemudian semua kembali terbang dan kemudian meninggalkan pulau ini. Semakin lama semakin jauh. Dadah helikopter, dadah London, dadah rumah, dadah semuanya yang ada di sana! Lalu setelah itu kami semua berkumpul di dekat pohon kelapa.

"Kalian semua, saya harapkan agar berjalan berpasangan dan kemudian ikuti saya dan jangan main-main bila kalian tidak ingin tersesat." Kata Si panitia berkacamata silver itu. Semuanya kemudian mencari pasangan. Aku tentu saja dengan Lau. Panitia-Panitia yang lain juga mencari pasangan kecuali Si 'Kacamata Silver'. Dan akhirnya ada 44 orang yang mendapat pasangan dan 'dia' hanya berjalan sendiri. Ya jumlah kami ada 45, 40 peserta dan 5 panitia. Jadi kalau berpasangan berdua-dua ya pasti aka nada 1 orang yang tidak dapat pasangan dan itu 'dia'!

Kami semua pun berjalan ke dalam hutan, mengikuti Si 'Kacamata Silver'. Entah kemana, pokoknya gelap sekali! Aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas dan hanya bisa mengikuti rombongan dan memegang tangan Lau agar tidak terpisah. Hutan ini bagai sebuah labirin dan hanya penduduk asli yang tahu jalannya. Serem amat sih.

.

.

.

"Akhirnya keluar juga ya." Kata Lau.

"Iya, setelah 1 jam kita berjalan akhirnya sampai juga." Jawabku kecapaian. Aduh pegel banget, capek pula, duduk ah.

"Alois, pemandangannya indah ya?" Tanya Lau padaku.

"Iya ya." Jawab seseorang yang tiba-tiba ada di belakangku. SI PANITIA BERKACAMATA SILVER! HUH DASAR! MENGGANGGU KEROMANTISAN ORANG AJA SIH! Dia hanya tersenyum saat melihatku cemberut padanya, sial, sial, sial!

"Di sanalah Asrama yang akan kalian tinggali untuk 4 tahun kedepan!" kata Si 'Kacamata Silver' sambil menunjuk asrama yang sangat-amat besar pada seluruh orang yang ada disini.

Kami kemudian berjalan lagi setelah istirahat menuju Asrama itu. Asrama yang aku impikan selama bertahun-tahun, oh senangnya hatiku. Setelah sampai dan masuk ke Asrama yang WAH MEGAH SEKALI, para panitia pun menenangkan para murid yang sedang ngobrol, termasuk aku dan Lau. 

"Nama saya William T. Spears, saya akan membimbing kalian dalam mata pelajaran kelas khusus, Biologi dan Kimia, saya pembibimbing khusus kelas Hijau." Kata seorang panitia berkacamata dengan rambut rapih. 

"Namaku Grell Sutcliff, panggil saja dengan Madam Grell, aku akan membimbing kalian dalam mata pelajaran kelas khusus, Seni Musik dan Modern Dance, aku pembibimbing khusus kelas Merah." Kata panitia berkacamata merah dengan rambut panjang acak-acakan dan berwarna merah. Ih gayanya centil banget nih Bu guru. 

"Nama saya Undertaker, saya akan membimbing kalian dalam mata pelajaran kelas khusus, Sejarah dan Ekonomi, saya pembibimbing khusus kelas Putih." Kata panitia yang berambut putih panjang, dengan poninya yang menutupi matanya. 

"Nama saya Claude Faustus, saya akan membimbing kalian dalam mata pelajaran kelas khusus, Bahasa dan Pendidikan Lingkungan Hidup, saya pembibimbing khusus kelas Biru." Kata panitia berkacamata yang mirip sekali dengan Pak William, hanya rambutnya lebih berantakan. Sepertinya guru yang satu ini yang paling waras. 

"Nama saya Sebastian Michaelis, saya akan membimbing kalian dalam mata pelajaran kelas khusus, Matematika dan Fisika, saya pembibimbing khusus kelas Hitam." Kata Si 'Kacamata Silver'. Oh, jadi dia bernama Sebastian. Berarti, AKU PALING GAK SUKA SAMA NIH GURU!

.

.

.

"Pembagian kelas sudah kami buat dan sudah kami temple disitu, silahkan dilihat pembagian kelas dan ruangan kalian ya…" Kata Bu Guru Grell atau kita sebut saja Madam Grell. Setelah kami semua sampai di depan kertas pengumuman, aku mencari namaku. Aku pengen ikut kelas yang bagus, kelas hijau! Kumohon kelas hijau, kelas hijau, kelas hi-tam? Aku kelas hitam? APA? KELAS HITAM? TIDAAAAAAAAAAK! KENAPA INI BISA TERJADI?

T B C

Thanks for reading ^_^ Mind to review?


	3. Rahasia

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji, Yana-sensei own it :3

Warning: AU, OOC, typo kalo ada (tulisanku yang udah bener kadang suka berubah sendiri gara-gara T9).

Genre: Friendship, Adventure, dan… Horror khusus chapter ini? (Bohong!)

A/N: Terima kasih untuk haha-niichan, ariadneLacie, avast, Yunoki Trancy, Reyn-kun Walker, dan Lucia d' Neko-Kyuuketsuki ^_^

Jawaban gaje buat:

Reyn-kun Walker: Pairingnya? Campur-aduk (?). Cielnya? Gak tau :(

Yunoki Trancy: Formal? Susah itu tapi patut di coba

.

.

.

Rahasia

Hari ke-2, hari peradaptasian, kami semua hanya disuruh untuk beradaptasi dengan lingkungan sekitar. Aku sudah hafal dengan letak kamar dan tempat-tempat lainnya seperti kamar guru atau kamar murid lainnya. Kamar mandi dan perpustakaan sebagainya aku juga sudah hafal. Malamnya…

"Bard! Ayo mandi!"

"Kamu duluan aja, aku besok pagi."

"Apaan tuh? Ayo mandi! Udah malem!"

"Iya, kamu duluan aja, aku besok pagi"

Dengan itu perdebatan kami malam ini semakin ribut. Aku terus memaksa Bard untuk mandi malam ini, tetapi ia malas untuk itu dan aku harus sekamar dengannya karena penentuan yang telah di bagi oleh para guru. Dan sialnya lagi, aku harus masuk kelas dimana aku mendapat pelajaran yang paling ku benci, fisika dan matematika. Lebih mantap lagi aku diajar oleh Sebastian-Sensei. Yang benar saja? Aku juga tidak sekelas dengan Lau! Sial sekali nasibku! Tidak lucu, aku mau ketemu Lau malam ini, pokoknya harus walau badai menerjang sekali pun!

.

.

.

"Psst… Lau!" Bisikku di depan kamar Lau. Emangnya Lau bisa denger kalau aku bisikin di depan pintu? Segera saja aku membuka pintu kamar Lau dengan pelan. Aku berjinjit dan berjalan ke tempat tidur Lau agar tidak membangunkan roommate-nya Lau.

"Lau, bangun!" Bisikku tepat di telinganya.

"Lima menit lagi, mama." Jawabnya. Mama? Mamamu dari hongkong? Lau ini dasar tukang tidur. Eh bukannya aku memang sudah tidur ya tadi? Sudahlah tidak penting, kalau begini aku harus membangunkan Lau sekuat tenaga.

"Lau, ayo bangun! Kau tega sekali membiarkanku melakukan hal ini padamu!" Kataku sambil memeluk tangannya. Iya, aku takut gelap. Tidak ada lampu disini. Penerangan di kamar-kamar murid hanya lilin chandelier. Selain lilin, hanya ada jendela yang membuat sinar bulan dapat masuk.

Sepertinya mustahil membangunkannya. Aku yakin pasti ia juga sangat lelah akibat ujian dan perjalanan panjang tadi. Maafkan aku ya, aku memang egois. Harusnya aku tidak ke sini untuk membangunkanmu.

Aku pun keluar dan kembali berjalan ke kamarku yang berada di lantai 6. Aku harus naik 2 lantai lagi. Melelahkan, kamar kami begitu jauh. Aku di lantai 6 dan Lau di lantai 4. Tangganya juga banyak lagi. Jadi semakin jauh saja.

.

.

.

Drap drap drap drap.

Suara apa itu?

Kletak Klutuk Kletak Klutuk.

Suaranya semakin terdengar.

Ah, menghilang. Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja. Ayo Alois, berjuang menuju kamar! Tetapi disini gelap sekali. Hanya ada beberapa cahaya lilin disekitar sini. Lorongnya panjang dan besar. Banyak sekali ruangannya. Menambah angker tempat ini.

TRAK TROK!

Su…Suara apa itu?

Aku berjalan semakin cepat. Semakin dekat dengan tangga. Tetapi untuk mencapai tangga saja aku harus berjalan jauh! Gelap sekali! Aku tidak tahan! Aku langsung berlari menuju tempat tangga berada. Lorong ini semakin gelap. Aku semakin takut. Aku berlari sekuat tenaga.

.

.

.

Apa…Apaan ini? Aku sudah berlari cukup lama. Tetapi kenapa aku belum sampai di tempat tangganya ya? Aku sudah berlari di lantai 4 ini selama kira-kira 15 menit! Apa yang terjadi? Ah, apa ini? Rasanya tadi saat aku turun dari tangga menuju kamar Lau tidak sampai 5 menit. Aku kemudian tetap berlari lurus ke arah dimana tangga yang tadi aku turuni berada. Saat di belokan terakhir yang seharusnya terdapat tangga, sang tangganya tidak ada! APA? Me…Mengapa tangganya bisa tidak ada? Aku yakin tempat tangganya disini! Masa aku salah jalan? Tidak mungkin! Aku kemudian berlari untuk mencari tangga. Tetapi semakin aku berlari, sepertinya lorong ini semakin gelap. Sampai akhirnya, aku sampai pada lorong yang tidak ada lilinnya sama sekali! Mengerikan! Aku langsung berbalik untuk kembali ke kamar Lau… Apa yang terjadi? Di belakangku sama sekali tidak ada lilin! Bukankah tadi aku baru saja lewat lorong itu? Lorong itu kok lilinnya sudah tidak ada? Kemudian aku hanya bisa berjalan kedepan saja.

.

.

.

BUAGH!

Aku menabrak sesuatu. Sesuatu itu adalah… Pintu? Sejak kapan di ujung lorong seperti ini ada pintu? Bukankah di ujung semua lorong itu tidak pernah ada pintu? Aneh. Kira-kira apakah aku akan membuka pintu ini atau tidak ya? Rasanya aneh sekali, aku yang sudah hafal seluk beluk tempat ini kok tidak tau kalau di lorong ada pintu. Padahal tadi siang, aku dan Lau sudah berjalan-jalan keliling asrama. Tempat Toilet saja aku sudah hafal. Masa untuk menghafal ruang ini aku lupa? Lalu, ku buka pintu itu. Hah? Di dalam pintu ini ada jalan? Sebuah lorong lainnya? Tidak asyik ah, gak seru! Ku pikir akan ada apa di balik pintu misterius ini. Tapi dari pada aku berbalik, aku lanjut saja ke lorong di balik pintu ini.

.

.

.

Sudah 1 jam lamanya aku berjalan. Mengapa aku tidak juga menemukan jalan lain untuk aku jalani? Kenapa hanya ada lorong gelap yang dari tadi kulalui. Sebenarnya seberapa panjang lagi lorong ini akan membawaku pergi? Aku tidak tau. Aku serasa berjalan di tempat yang sama dari tadi karena disini tidak ada penerangan sedikit pun. Lilin pun tidak ada.

Drap drap drap drap drap drap…

Suara itu lagi? Tapi darimana? Darimana suara yang dari tadi itu berasal? Seakan mengikutiku saja. Aku mempercepat langkahku yang sempat terhenti tadi. Tetapi suara itu mengikutiku! Aku berlari, suara itu juga berlari! Sampai kemudian…

"Hiks… Hiks…"

Suara tangisan? Tangisan siapa itu? Malam-malam seperti ini ada yang menangis? Di tempat seperti ini?

"Hu… Hu…"

Tangisannya semakin terisak. Aku jadi semakin takut. Sebenarnya tempat apa ini? Dimana tangganya? Dimana kamar Lau? Dimana kamarku? A… Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kuperbuat lagi sekarang.

"Alois… Alois…"

Suara itu memanggilku? Apa-apaan ini? Suaranya seperti bisikkan. Bisikkan seseorang di tengah kegelapan. Aku tidak tahu, harus aku ikuti atau aku harus tidur. Ini semakin membuatku gila! Apa yang terjadi dengan tempat ini?

"ALOIS… ALOIS…"

Suaranya semakin keras. Aku… Aku…

"!"

.

.

.

TBC

Thanks for reading ^_^ Mind to review?


	4. Revealing The Secret I

Disclaimer: Aduh, semua juga udah tau kali. Kuroshitsuji itu kan punya sa- Toboso Yana. Soalnya kalo punya saya gak bakal pernah tamat dah itu.

Warning: Warningnya? Yang pasti OOC, gaje nista, AU, dan kawan-kawannya.

A/N: Uwaaa~ Makasi buat para senpai yang mau meriview fic saya :D Please enjoy.

Revealing The Secret I

"Alois…Alois…"

"Uh…Ah!"

"Terkutuk kau! TERKUTUK!"

Aku merasakan tangannya mencengkram leherku. Seketika nafasku menjadi sesak. Aku butuh udara! AAAHHH! Aku sudah tidak kuat!

"Bunuh…Alois…"

Membunuhku? Apa salahku? Aku bahkan baru saja sampai disini! Aku bahkan belum membuat guru-guru disini jengkel! Kenapa tiba-tiba seperti ini? A…apa yang terjadi? Tangan kiriku terasa panas! Apa tanganku sekarang akan terputus? Patah? Atau copot? Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

.

.

.

"Alois Trancy."

Terdengar suara lain. Aku mendengar suara seseorang yang lebih lembut. Perlahan aku membuka mataku. Seketika cahaya matahari menembus kelopak mataku. Ternyata sudah pagi. Apa yang terjadi? Dan…

"Sebastian-sensei? Apa yang anda lakukan?"

"Seharusnya saya yang bertanya pada anda, mengapa anda bisa berada di luar kamar pada malam hari? Terlebih pingsan di dekat tangga lantai 4."

"Aku…pingsan?"

"Ya. Anda pingsan. Itulah yang bisa saya simpulkan saat saya menemukan anda."

Jadi aku pingsan? Lalu bagaimana Sebastian-sensei bisa menemukanku? Anehnya, bukankah aku sudah mati dicekik? Apa itu hanya mimpi belaka? Aku jadi tidak mengerti. Jangankan Alois, author aja bingung mikirin ceritanya.

Tiba-tiba saja Sebastian-sensei memelukku. Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa aku dipeluk? Sebenarnya salahku apa? Kenapa Kami-Sama memberiku cobaan seperti ini?

"Se…Sebastian-sen-"

Saat aku mencoba melepaskan pelukannya, ia malah mengeratkan pelukannya itu. Ugh, ini sih namanya bukan meluk lagi, ini namanya cengkraman seo- seekor beruang lapar. Oke, guru ini kuberi julukan baru. Julukannya beruang. Bagus kan? Ah, kenapa jadi memikirkan itu? Aahh! Rasanya tulangku mau patah semua! Ini sih sama saja seperti yang tadi malam, bedanya, ini di peluk, bukan di cekik.

"Sensei! Sa…sakit!" rintihku. Sudahlah, sepertinya beruang ini tidak mau mendengarku. Pasrah saja.

"Alois Trancy. Jangan keluar kamar pada malam hari. Saya tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi pada murid asuhan saya." Bisiknya padaku seraya melepaskan pelukka- cengkramannya itu. Oh, terima kasih Kami-Sama. Apa cobaanku sudah selesai?

"I…iya Sensei. Kemarin saya hanya nyasar dan mungkin kepalaku kepentok sesuatu, jadi pingsan."

"Kalau begitu lain kali jangan diulangi lagi kesalahan itu." Katanya lembut. Umm…kok kalau lembut begini jadi agak lebih menyeramkan dari pada teriak-teriak ya?

"Saya mengajar dahulu. Hari ini anda istirahat saja, Alois Trancy."

"Aduh, Kuma*-Sensei, panggilnya Alois aja!"

"…"

"…"

UPS! KECEPLOSAN! UGYAAAAA! Bagaimana ini? Aku tidak sengaja! Bukan maksudku memanggilnya beruang tepat di hadapannya!

"Se…Sensei! Ma…maafkan aku!" aku hanya merunduk. Tinggal menunggu jitakkan saja. Tetapi tidak pernah datang. Malah setelah aku melihat ke arahnya, pintu kamarku sudah ditutup. Dasar guru aneh! Tadi baik sekarang jadi dingin lagi, HUUUH!

1 menit.

2 menit.

5 menit.

10 menit.

"AAAH! Bosan! Masa sendirian di kamar yang sebesar ini? Sungguh membosankan! Pasti ada sesuatu selain duduk, tidur, bengong, dan berdiam diri yang bisa kukerjakan bukan?"

Apa ya? Yang enak apa? Kalau jalan-jalan, nanti dikira bolos. Kalau diam, nanti malah memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak berguna seperti ini lagi. Kalau begitu… AHA! (internetan murah #plak) ke perpustakaan aja! Lumayan baca-baca, dari pada bengong gak karuan. Ah? Kalung? Sejak kapan aku memiliki kalung? Wah, warnanya biru. Jangan-jangan batu sapphire? Wah! Kaya mendadak aku! Tetapi dari mana ya? Ah masa bodoh, aku jadi lebih tertarik membaca.

.

.

.

Tap tap tap (ini suara langkah kaki)

Suasana di perpustakan benar-benar sepi. Bahkan di perpustakannya tidak terdapat penjaganya. Menyeramkan. Tetapi ya mau bagaimana lagi? Kalau memang memerlukan perjuangan untuk mendapatkan ilmu pengetahuan memang perlu dimana pun kok.

Hmm, buku apa ya yang akan ku baca? Mungkin di belakang sana ada buku menarik. Mari ke sudut pojok sebelah sana! Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Ti- hey! Apa ini? Eh? Phantomive Domritory's Histories? Sepertinya seru. Baca ah. Tempat duduknya dimana ya? Ah itu. Hmm, kenapa sepertinya buku ini habis terbakar ya?

.

.

.

**BOLD = Tulisan di dalam buku.**

Biasa = Pikiran Alois.

.

.

.

**PHANTOMHIVE DORMITORY'S HISTORIES**

**7 April 1597**

**Saat aku terbangun setelah pingsanku semalam, aku mendapati sebuah kalung sapphire mengalungi leherku. Aneh bukan? Padahal aku tidak memintanya pada orang tuaku. Dan kenapa aku berada di kasur seperti ini? Bukankah aku pingsan di tangga saat aku berusaha kembali ke kamarku?**

Wa…wah, kejadianku hampir sama dengan yang seperti yang diceritakan orang yang membuat buku ini! Aku jadi penasaran apa yang terjadi selanjutnya! Formatnya juga seperti diary.

**10 April 1597**

**Lagi-lagi aku menulis. Entah apa yang membuatku ingin sekali menulis disini. Setelah beberapa hari aku mendapat kalung sapphire itu, tidak tahu kenapa sepertinya banyak sekali kejadian aneh yang terjadi.**

**14 April 1597**

**A…aku seperti kerasukan. Aku membunuh semua orang tanpa aku sadari dan membuat tempat ini kebakaran. Aku terjebak di tangga lantai empat dan entah apa yang merasukiku aku malah menulis seperti ini. Aku-**

"Alois Trancy"

"Aduh! Apa sih ganggu orang baca aja!"

Huh, padahal lagi asyik! Siapa sih i-

"…Eh, Sensei. Hehe, apa kabar?"

"Saya merasa akan ada seorang anak yang berdiri di depan kelas hari ini. Lagi pula, buku ini tidak untuk umum sepertinya." Ujar sang beruang padaku dengan senyu- seringai khasnya. Ya kita sebut saja seringai karena kalau ia seperti itu terlihat lebih menyeramkan daripada wajah seriusnya. Lalu mengambil buku yang kubaca.

.

.

.

1 jam kemudian

"Sensei, boleh duduk?"

"Tidak sampai pelajaran selesai."

.

.

.

"Sensei? Boleh duduk?"

"Bukankah kau baru menanyakan itu 5 menit yang lalu?"

"Bukan Sensei, saya menanyakan itu 5 jam yang lalu."

"Oh, baiklah, kau boleh istirahat di tempat."

"Hore!"

Saat aku akan duduk, tiba tiba…

"Hey! Kau mau apa?"

"Saya mau duduk Sensei."

"Saya tidak menyuruh anda duduk, saya hanya menuyuruh anda untuk 'istirahat di tempat'. Tadi kan saat anda berdiri artinya anda 'siap gerak'."

"Hu, Sensei pelit!" teriakku sambil berdiri lagi.

.

.

.

"Huh! Kakiku rasanya mau patah!"

"Kamu sih, bolos pelajaran. Padahal baru hari pertama ada pelajaran."

"Ah, kamu itu! Sok tau!" teriakku saat Bard mengomentari ocehanku.

"Ahahaha, mukamu itu benar-benar tidak bermutu kalau manyun seperti itu!" katanya.

"Grr! Awas kamu!" teriakku sambil mengejarnya ke kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai mandi, aku mengajak Bard untuk ke perpustakaan. Tetapi dia menolaknya. Sudah kuduga ia bukan tipe seorang kutu buku. Tapi anehnya kenapa ia bisa masuk ke PD ya? Ah, lalu aku mengajaknya untuk bertemu sahabatku, Lau.

.

.

.

"Lau!"

"Alois? Hai! Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanyanya padaku.

"Ya, aku ingin mengajakmu ke perpustakaan. Lumayan kan? Lagi pula ini baru jam 8 malam bukan?"

"Ah, ide bagus. Tetapi, ajak dia juga ya? Kasihan dia, nanti kesepian." Ucap Lau sambil menunjuk anak yang sedang memakai piyama ungu bergambar teddy bearnya. Ia bernama Finnian. Kalau aku memakai piyama berwarna biru dengan motif bebek (buka aib). Bard menggunakan piyama berwarna…pink? Ya, warnanya merah tetapi agak muda. Lalu Lau memakai piyama hijau polos. Eh? Kenapa aku malah menceritakan tentang piyama?

.

.

.

Saat kami sampai di perpustakaan, aku mencari tempat duduk yang enak. Ya, tempat yang tadi pagi. Setelah itu, aku menceritakan kejadian yang terjadi padaku malam itu. Lalu aku menceritakan kalau buku yang kutemukan tadi pagi. Saat mendengar semua ceritaku, Bard hanya ter 'hehe' malu karena tadi mengatakan kalau aku bolos. Padahal aku disuruh Sensei untuk istirahat ya jadinya malah begitu karena aku malah ke perpustakaan.

Setelah itu aku, Lau, Bard, dan Finnian mencari buku-buku bersejarah lainnya tentang PD. Untunglah pencarian kami membuahkan hasil. Sebuah buku yang sepertinya sudah tua. Tetapi buku yang tadi aku baca sepertinya di bawa pergi oleh Beruang.

Saat kami melihat jam perpustakaan, sudah pukul 11 malam ternyata. Lalu kami membawa buku ini dan menuju ke kamar kami. Kami tidak ingin ketahuan guru yang sedang jaga malam berpatroli mengelilingi kamar kami tahu kalau kami tidak sedang berada di kamar. Ingat, di perpustakaan tidak ada penjaga. Jadi kami tidak ketahuan.

.

.

.

Saat kami naik ke lantai 4, tempat dimana kamar Lau dan Finnian berada, kami berjalan dalam sunyi. Tetapi tiba-tiba, kami menyadari kalau kami berjalan di lorong yang sama. Setelah 10 menit berjalan, kami ternyata masih di dekat tangga! Ini terjadi lagi!

"Alois, sepertinya dari tadi kita berjalan di tempat yang sama." Ujar Finnian agak sedikit ketakutan.

"A…aku tahu." Jawabku. Tetapi kali ini aku tak begitu takut karena kami berempat kali ini.

"Ah, Finny ini. Dasar pengecut. Hahaha." Cemooh Bard. Finnian hanya menggumam sesuatu yang tidak jelas.

Lau, ia berada di baris paling depan. Sepertinya ia memang yang paling dewasa disini, sehingga ia yang memimpin. Yang kedua aku, ketiga Bard, dan keempat Fi- Hei? Kemana Finnian?

"FINNIAN!" teriakku.

"Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Bard.

"Ya, Alois? Jangan teriak-teriak nanti kita ketahuan." Kata Finny. Eh? Finnian?

"Ahaha, Alois. Finny kan kecil, jadi dia mudah terhalang. Apa lagi yang menghalanginya Bard." Kata Lau padaku. Wah, ternyata aku salah sangka, hehe. Apa? Terlalu dramatis? Hehe, maaf.

30 menit berlalu. Tetapi kami belum sampai di kamar Lau dan Finny. Tetapi saat kami kembali untuk mencari tangga untuk ke kamarku, tangganya juga sudah berpindah! Tidak ada tangga lagi! Kejadian kemarin terulang! Saat kami berjalan lagi, kami menemukan sebuah pintu di lorong yang waktu itu. Lorong yang seharusnya tidak memiliki ruangan lain. Lilinnya juga menghilang seperti malam itu. Tetapi anehnya, kenapa motif pintunya berbeda? Apakah isinya juga berbeda?

"Lau, ini tempat dimana pintu yang tidak berujung itu berada! Tetapi yang ini motif pintunya berbeda." kataku pada Lau.

"Bard, kau sudah siap?" Tanya Lau pada Bard.

"Sudah dong! Bagaimana denganmu Finny?" Tanya Bard pada Finny.

"Finny?" Tanya Lau.

"Finnian, jangan bercanda!" kataku sambil mendorong Bard ke samping dan ternyata Finnian tidak ada di balik Bard! Lalu, apa Finnian terpisah dari kami?

.

.

.

"Ah, yang lain kemana ya? Kenapa aku di tinggal sendirian saat sedang melihat-lihat property disini?"

"Selamat malam Finnian."

"Ah? Selamat malam. Umm?"

"Sepertinya kau terpisah ya?"

"Iya, kau tahu ini dimana?"

"Iya aku tahu."

"Ini dimana?"

"Ini di depan pintu kamar."

"Ah? Kamarku?"

.

.

.

To Be Continued…

Mind to review? I'll be glad. Please don't flame, I hate fires DX #dihajar

Thanks for reading, I'll update ASAP :D


	5. Revealing The Secret II

Disclaimer: Hiks hiks… Black Butler bukan punya Ciel! Tapi punya Gre- Toboso Yana.

Warning: AU, OOC, gaje, lebay, adegan Sebas yang seenak jidat author bikin jadi stress, author blo'onnya kumat, author ga tau mau tulis apa lagi, autho- #plak satu lagi, alurnya gak jelas. Percaya deh *?*

A/N: Maafkan ke-gaje-an author di sana. A/N lainnya ada di bawah. Please enjoy~

Revealing The Secret II

"Ah? Kamarku?"

"Bukan, itu kamarku."

.

.

.

Finny's POV

Hiks, mereka kejam sekali. Meninggalkan aku sendirian. Eh? Pintu?

"Selamat malam Finnian."

"Ah? Selamat malam. Umm?" Siapa dia? Anak kelas mana ya? Kenapa ia bisa tahu namaku?

"Sepertinya kau terpisah ya?"

"Iya, kau tahu ini dimana?"

"Iya aku tahu."

"Ini dimana?"

"Ini di depan pintu kamar."

"Ah? Kamarku?"

"Bukan, itu kamarku."

"Oh, hey, kamu dari kelas mana ya? Sepertinya aku tidak pernah melihatmu."

"Ya, aku dari kelas…nanti saja. Ayo kita ke kamarku dulu, nanti aku ceritakan. Bagaimana?"

"Ah, ide bagus! Aku juga sudah lelah berjalan terus. Mereka kejam sekali meninggalkan aku sendirian di sini."

.

.

.

Normal (ALOIS) POV

AH! Finny kemana sih? Kok bisa menghilang? Padahal kan sudah kukatakan tidak boleh terpisah!

"Jadi bagaimana ini? Apa kita harus mencari Finny?" Tanya Lau padaku.

"Hmm, aku juga tidak tahu. Sepertinya kalau kita berjalan kembali pun tidak bisa kembali ke lorong yang tadi. Huh! Padahal bukunya ada di dia." Jelasku pada Lau.

"Ah! Dia bisa sendiri kok! Ayo kita maju saja!" teriak Bard.

"Baiklah!" jawabku dan Lau dengan lantang. Kemudian kami memasuki pintu itu dan…

.

.

.

"Wah! Kamarmu indah sekali! Aku tidak pernah melihat kamar murid lain ternyata bagus-bagus ya!"

"Ah, biasa saja.

"Oh, iya, kamu dari kelas ma-"

CLICK

"Lau? Alois? Bard?"

.

.

.

CLICK

"Ah, ternyata lorong lagi. Payah sekali, ku pikir kalau corak pintunya berbeda isinya juga akan berbeda."

"Iya ya, Oh! Lihat! Ada pintu lagi di depan sana!" kata Lau. Wah, mata Lau tajam!

"Ayo! Langsung saja!" tegas Bard yang berjalan di belakangku.

.

.

.

"Hey! Bard! Lau! Alois!"

"…"

"Ah! Mengapa mereka tidak mendengarku! Aku sudah berteriak sekencang ini! Ah! Tunggu! HEY!"

"Percuma saja, Finnian. Mereka tidak akan mendengarmu."

"Ke…Kenapa?"

JBLAM

"Ah, mereka sudah pergi. Kejam sekali mereka, bahkan aku berteriak di depan mereka pun tak mereka hiraukan!"

"Tenanglah Finnian."

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang? Mereka bahkan sudah menuju pintu lain tanpaku!"

"Tidak apa-apa. Bukankah masih ada aku?"

"Oh iya, kamu siapa?"

"Ah, Finny. Aku ingin memberi tahukan padamu."

"Apa?"

"Kau mau tahu kenapa mereka tidak menyapamu sedikit pun?"

"Ke…kenapa?"

"Itu karena…"

UGYAAAAAAAAAA!

.

.

.

JBLAM

"AH, terang sekali di sini!" kataku pada Lau dan Bard.

"A…Alois!" kata Lau dan Bard sedikit gagap.

"Ada apa sih?" jawabku sambil membiasakan mataku melihat cahaya ini.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?"

"Eh…eh…eh…Sebastian-sensei? Apa yang anda lakukan di sini?"

"Seharusnya saya yang bertanya, mengapa kalian berada di kamarku?"

Wah! I…ini kamar Kuma (A/N: KUMA = Beruang)? Be…besar sekali? Lebih besar dari perpustakaan yang tadi! Dan, rak bukunya banyak sekali! Hampir satu ruangan ini. Lampunya, seperti lampu Kristal yang di pasang di rumah mewah! I…ini kamarnya? Dan lagi, sepertinya Kuma habis selesai mandi. Rambutnya masih basah. Dan…dan kacamatanya dilepas!

"Hey! Jawab pertanyaan saya!" tegasnya pada kami.

Karena sudah tertangkap basah seperti ini, mau tidak mau aku, Lau, dan Bard akhirnya menceritakan semua kejadian ini pada Kuma yang secara tidak langsung menanyakan hal ini.

"Jadi, kemarin kau pingsan di dekat tangga karena itu?"

"I…iya sensei. Maaf aku sudah berbohong kepada anda. Dan maaf juga…karena aku keluar pada malam hari lagi sensei." Kataku panjang lebar.

"Tadi kalian bilang berempat. Kemana yang satu lagi?"

"Nah itu dia sensei, saat kami sedang berjalan, ia tiba-tiba saja menghilang." Kata Bard pada Kuma.

"Ahahaha…"

"A…apa yang lucu sensei?" Tanya Lau.

"Ahahaha…aku…aku…hahahaha!" katanya sambil tertawa geli. Aneh sekali guru ini. Tapi, aku tidak pernah melihat Kuma tertawa seperti ini. Jadi terasa lucu melihatnya.

"Ah, tenang saja. Paling teman kalian besok sudah tidak bernyawa. Ahahahaha!" katanya sambil terkikik.

"EH?" teriak kami semua mendengar pernyataan dari guru aneh ini.

"Ahahaha. Tapi kalian hebat juga ya. Bisa sampai ke kamarku." Katanya sambil menghentikan tawanya.

"Ha? Memangnya tidak ada yang tahu kamar sensei?" Tanya Bard.

"Ya begitulah. Kalian menemukan kamarku saja karena kebetulan bukan? Tetapi karena kalian sudah berada di sini. Ya besok datang saja lagi. Saya akan menceritakan sesuatu."

"Ta…tapi sensei! Kami saja menemukan kamarmu hanya karena kebetulan! Bagaimana kami bisa ke kamarmu besok?" tanyaku dengan nada setengah marah karena sensei ini seenak jidatnya mengatakan kalau Finny pasti sudah tewas besok! Kalau aku saja selamat, kenapa Finny tidak?

.

.

.

"Ughh…apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Apa yang aku lakukan? Aku sedang berusaha membunuhmu Finnian."

"Ke…kenapa?"

"Karena kau juga telah terkutuk!"

CRATT!

.

.

.

"Ya baiklah ku ceritakan sekarang saja. Tetapi cerita ini agak panjang. Apakah kalian besok bisa bangun pagi?"

"Ya…kami sih bisa, tetapi tidak tahu juga ya sensei. Kalau sensei sendiri bagaimana?" kata Lau memberanikan dirinya berbicara pada Kuma ini.

"Baiklah, dahulu kala, Asrama ini adalah rumah para bangsawan yang sangat kaya raya. Bisa di bilang tempat ini dulunya terletak di Danau Michigan. Saat itu, ada seorang anak kecil yang sangat kesepian. Setelah itu terjadi kebakaran dan anehnya tempat ini bisa berpindah ke sini dari Danau Michigan. Sudah-sudah ayo sana kembali ke kamar kalian. Sudah malam. Lihat, sudah jam 12 malam bukan?" katanya. Huh, cerita apa itu? Pendek, singkat, padat, tidak bertele-tele, dan TIDAK JELAS! Sepertinya ia menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kami!

"Tapi sensei, bagaimana kita kembali? Saat kami berbalik arah, malah kami berjalan di tempat yang sama dan tidak bisa kembali!" kata Lau pada Kuma.

"Ya, tenang saja. Akan saya antar kalian ke kamar masing-masing," Jelas Kuma sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan memakai kacamata silvernya.

"Ayo ikuti saya. Jangan sampai tertinggal. Kalau tertinggal kalian tidak akan bisa kembali. Mengerti?" katanya.

"Mengerti sensei!" teriak kami semua lantang.

.

.

.

"Wah? Ini kamar saya sensei?" Tanya Lau.

"U…Uwooo! Kok bisa ketemu?" tanyaku heran. Perasaan dari tadi kami jalan di lorong yang tidak terlihat apa pun. Hanya bisa memegang baju sensei dan baju yang lain agar tidak terpisah.

"Ayo cepat! Aku sudah ngantuk," ujar Bard.

CLICK

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" teriak Lau sambil berlari ke arahku dan memelukku dengan kencang.

Kami semua pun spontan langsung melihat ke dalaam kamar Lau. Ternyata…

"FINNY!" teriakku dan Bard.

Finnian. Ia tergeletak begitu saja di kasur. Dengan darahnya yang berceceran kemana-mana. Mulutnya ternganga mengeluarkan banyak darah. Darah menyelimutinya dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Keadaannya sangat memprihatinkan sekaligus menyeramkan!

"A…apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"Sepertinya…sudah dimulai."

"Apanya yang dimulai sensei?"

"Yang sudah dimulai adalah…"

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

Misi, bencis taman mini mau lewat #plak

kagamoto-hanae

Ha? Ke…keren? Makasi ya! Tapi ceritaku gak sekeren senpai-senpai lainnya #pundung #duagh ini udah update :D

Mr. Smile

Iya dong, kalo nggak bukan Grell namanya #gaknyambung

avast

Ahaha, salah review ya? Gak papa kok ._.

nekochan-lovers

Ahaha, iya senpai~ ini dulu kan fic pertama saya. Jadi masih hancur XDD #sekarangjugamasihkok-baca! Beda-beda gitu, ya udah bilang aja blasteran #PLAKPLOK

Nah itu dia, saya lupa kenapa bisa jadi begitu.

Makasi yang udah review ya~

.

CheshireGrell1297


End file.
